Trustworthy Lies & Lifechanging Choices
by castronovos
Summary: Two choices. Two important,lifechanging and extremely difficult choices. Robbie has to choose one, his dream job, or his dream girl? Will he choose his career as a comedian over his soon-to-be wife,Cat Valentine? What happens when Robbie leaves and his fiancée confides in her so-called 'Best Friend', Tori? CabbieBade&Tandré Cori&Cade friendships. Co-written with thewantedhoa


**This is gonna be a joint fanfic between TheWantedHOA & iloveariana. Enjoy & review please, It would mean a lot to both of us.**

**Disclaimer; We don't own Victorious. Dan Schneider does. Not for long though, as Victorious is being cancelled. Depressing ness.**

It had been 7 years since everyone graduated from Hollywood Arts.

Beck and Jade became Mr and Mrs Oliver 5 years ago, after Jade got pregnant with her first child Jacob (or Jake, as he's known as). He was born exactly 3 months after the wedding, on December 17th. He was like a mini Jade with Beck's personality. Nice Jade, as Cat used to call him. Then a year later on August 4th, their second child Raven Willow Oliver was born. She was very cute, in fact Beck's mother tried to baby-nap her at first. With Beck's gorgeous looks and Jade's fiery personality, Raven was irresistible. Now they all live in small yet comfortable house, just big enough for the Oliver family to live in, with Beck's famous RV parked out the front. They'd both starred in a few movies and TV shows, and Jade had released a few songs, gaining an awesome fanbase. It was all happy, for once.

Tori and André seemed happy to, after he finally asked her on a date at their graduation. Tori responded with an 'it's about time!' and the next year they were planning their wedding (even though it actually happened the year after Beck and Jade's, but you know what Jade's like, she rushes things). They even had a cute little family, two years ago Tori gave birth to the most beautiful baby boy ever, who they named Nathan James Harris. He had massive brown eyes and thick mounts of brown hair. He was also lucky enough to inherit the Vega Cheekbones. Apparently, Tori's been saying that he could sing before he could talk. They all lived about three blocks from Beck and Jade, but in a slightly bigger house. Tori had become famous when a producer discovered her Platinum Performance, and he was impressed with her talent. She was now a worldwide superstar, with André on guitar.

As for Cat and I, well we weren't married with kids. I asked her out a couple of weeks before graduation. She was a little confused at first, but then she realised what I was saying and started giggling before saying she'd love to. Two years after, I proposed to Cat as a 'Good Luck with your job!' present. She'd just landed a record deal with Party Pony Records, and was about to release her first single, which was gonna be huge. It had been five years and we still weren't married. It's no one's fault though, Cat's been too busy. But as soon as she releases her 4th album, she'll be Caterina Shapiro. I was unemployed, looking for a job as an entertainer. None had come up. But we'd be able to live perfectly fine with the money Cat's been earning, although a little bit more would be better. I sound greedy, but I feel bad living on Cat's money. It's not very manly. Well, considering we lived in a house bigger than Tori and André's and Beck and Jade's put together, I'm sounding like a huge idiot. So I will shut up and tell you about what happened the day I proposed to Cat.

I had balloons, ribbon and glitter scattered all over the small bungalow we lived in, waiting for Cat to come and give me news I already knew. See, the label called early to tell me to send Cat to the office, but to not tell her why. But they'd told me so I didn't get suspicious. She'd been offered a record deal at Party Pony Records, who have helped make the likes of Justin Bieber, Beyonce and Katy Perry megastars. I sprinkled the last of the glitter and threw it into the bin when I heard the key turning. Cat ran in, squealing excitedly. I popped a party popper.

"YAY! CONGRATULATIONS CAT!" I shouted, giving her a huge hug and spinning her around. She was smiling more than I'd ever seen before, and I knew know was the right time.

"Oh my God Robbie I can't believe it, I'm actually gonna release music as a professional!" She giggled. I reached into my back pocket.

"Hey Cat, I think I know how to make this day better…" I wigged my eyebrows. She tilted her head to the side in confusion. My shaky hand pulled out the little pink velvet box and her eyes almost popped out of her head.

"Caterina Valentine, I love you more than anything in the entire world, and before it's too late, I want to ask you this… will you marry me?" I asked, nervously awaiting her response. Her smile almost reached her eyes.

"Yes! O-M-G ROBBIE, YES!" She shouted as I slid the gold, diamond incrusted ring onto her finger.

It was the most amazing day of my life.

A short story yeah, but it's memorable and you sort of need to know the details about me and Cat to understand the main purpose of this. I'd tell you more cute moments, but I seriously don't want this to be a 50 part story. So here it goes. The story on how mine and Cat's life changed forever.

**AN: This chapter was written by lucay, TheWantedHOA. I am Abbie, who did not write this chapter. Please review, if we get 4 reviews, we'll update tomorrow. Peace out, homies. ~ila(iloveariana)xoxo**


End file.
